


Gaining Lapithyst

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: A fluffy Lapithyst story that was a very impromptu thing. There's not much here besides Amethyst and Lapis dating and getting fat while Peridot is doing things behind her roommate's expanding back. I hope that you enjoy.
Relationships: Amethyst/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Emerald/Peridot/Yellow Diamond's Pearl
Kudos: 15





	Gaining Lapithyst

**Author's Note:**

> I've got other stuff planned and some of them part of the way done. This was a very impromptu thing that my friend Quartzlover913 inspired from a recent Lapis binge. Check Opal's Jogging Fail for a link to amazing art. I'm still working off a phone so quality assurance is a bit difficult. 
> 
> Upcoming:  
> A non-wg story a friend requested that got delayed because of a lot of stupid reasons.  
> A Feeder Garnet × Feedee Female Reader.  
> Pearlmethyst weight gain with a bit of a twist.  
> Chapter 2 of Doughnut Buddies.   
> And finally (Drum Roll Please) I'm expanding my Baby Weight story into a series.
> 
> Please note that these are all planned (Or were planned in the case of Doughnut Buddies) to be single page stories. I have plans for a number of multi-chapter stories once I get something more comfortable to write with besides this blasted touchscreen keyboard.

"Okay. You can do this Amethyst. P-dot already said she's interested so just grow some stones and knock." As she lifted her hand to do just that, the door flew open to a familiar green gem with a massive smirk. "Hey Peridot. How are you doing? It's such a nice-"

"Lapis is already on her way down so you might want to take a deep breath before you poof." Amethyst felt her face blush. She knew Peridot could be blunt, but not when it comes to something like this. Before she could respond, the blue gem did appear looking surprised to see Amethyst. "Oh. I didn't know you were coming over today. What's up?"

Both gems stared as Amethyst sputtered a bit until Peridot smacked herself. "Amethyst is here to ask you on a date. Now will you two just go and have a great time together already? I don't have time for the awkward fumbling." With that, she pushed Lapis out the door and closed it behind her.

The two cool colored gems stared at each other with wide eyes and blushed cheeks for another three minutes before Peridot shouted out of a window. "Fish Stew is having a sale on two toppings! Now get out of here before I turn on the sprinkler!"

This made both gems laugh. Lapis offered her hand and Amethyst shyly took it. "What's with P-dot today? I know she's been trying to talk me into taking you out, but that's a bit much even for her." The blue gem just shrugged. "No idea. I'm confused as to how she knew about the deal at Fish-"

Both paused as Yellow Pearl waddled towards the barn with a massive stack of pizzas. A single look and they silently agreed to just ignore this mystery for now.

After getting to the restaurant, they settled on bacon and mushroom and simple conversation as they waited. "So...read any new manga lately Lapis?" "Yeah. Fullmetal Alchemist has been pretty good so far. Alphonse is such a fun character."

And thus they continued until the pizza arrived and they happily munched away. Lapis was surprised about how much fun it was eating with Amethyst. She had already been crushing on the quartz before, but she was quite happy to find that date with her was even more enjoyable. The blue gem was so distracted with how much fun she was having that she didn't even notice how stuffed she was until it was time to go home.

"Ugh. -burp- This is going to be a long walk and I am too stuffed to fly." She said while giving herself a soft pat. Amethyst rubbed the back of her head and stared at the ground. "You could come over and spend the night with me."

"Isn't that a bit much for the first date." Amethyst probably would have done a spit-take if she had a drink. "Not that! It's just that my room is pretty big and I have plenty of places for you to crash. We could even watch a movie."

Thinking it over, Lapis reached and gave Amethyst's hand a squeeze. "Sure. Besides, I don't want to risk getting back before Peridot is ready." Both burst into laughing before heading back to the temple. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dating for four months had been great for both gems, but maybe not for their waistlines. Lapis had noted that her belt was a little snug and that some pudge was forming around her stomach. Amethyst felt that her shirt was getting tight, especially in her chest.

While Lapis was initially apprehensive to these changes, the purple gem was ecstatic to put it mildly. Food had become a noticeable theme with the dates Amethyst planned. Even simply cuddling together to watch a movie apparently could not be done without the presence of chips and pizza.

One evening stuck out to Lapis after reading the death of a favorite character in her current manga, Amethyst brought over tubs of ice cream and a large, warm blanket to wrap them up in as she rubbed circles on the blue gem's lower back.

Said gem wasn't sure how many tubs she had gone through when it happened. Instead of another sob, a loud belch escaped her lips accompanied by her belt tearing as a blue dome surged forth. Before Lapis could fully be engulfed in embarrassment, she heard Amethyst mutter "Stars that's hot."

The two locked eyes and panic clearly took hold of Amethyst when Lapis asked, "You..like this?" The purple gem's darkened very fast as she tried to answer. "Well yeah, but I like you no matter what so if you don't we can, like, just stop eating when we hang out or I could get you salads instead or" Lapis reached over and squeezed her girlfriend's hand. "It's fine...I guess. I'm not against" she grabbed her belly and gave it a slight shake "this, so I am okay with it as long as it isn't a problem for you."

Amethyst eyes drifted down to the blue dome. "Do you mind if I?" Her hand hovered close, awaiting consent which Lapis gave by guiding her to its desired location. The blue gem shuddered when a warm purple hand met her cool skin. They had cuddled, but it was more sleeping next to each other with hands intertwined. This was something more.

When she noticed the shudder, Amethyst went to move away, but Lapis gently guided the hand back and brought up the other before leaning back to enjoy what would be the first of many belly rubs.

Lapis woke up a few hours later, Amethyst nuzzled up to her belly serving as a better blanket than the one she rested against. At some point during the night, the purple gem's shirt had ridden up and the blue gem got her first real glimpse of her girlfriend's fuller figure. The thought of the purple mass getting bigger strangely excited her and she wondered if Amethyst thought the same of her stomach.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-

It didn't take long after this for dates to go from dinner or light snacking to ordering as much take out as possible as they spent time relaxing at the beach, reading manga, finding which shows they both liked or didn't and of course getting more and more intimate as they stuffed their faces.

Peridot had a field day when Lapis came home with hickey visible above where her navel would be. It wasn't like the green gem could claim the high ground seeing as her door was left open enough for a yellow mass to be seen occupying her bed.

It was after breaking 300 pounds and simply replacing their outfits with sports bras and bikini briefs that Amethyst popped a question. Not that one, yet. "Hey Lapis. I know that you and Peridot have been living together for a good while now, but you have been spending a lot more time with me here" Lapis laughed, her double chin jiggling along with her D cup breasts, Garnet level thighs and a belly reaching her knees. "Well my girlfriend is too big to push off." She reached and gave Amethyst's love seat covering ass a smack, admiring how the jiggle rippled to a stomach that could fit an old CRTV and still have room for a hurricane pizza to breasts larger than the purple gem's head. 

Amethyst cleared her throat and Lapis knew to give her full attention. "As I was saying babe, you spend a lot of time here. You even have whole collections of books and movies here for when you stay for days. So...why not just move in?" She reached for Lapia, warm chubby hand squeezing cool chubby hand. "You don't have to decide now and your decision won't change how much I love you."

Lapis felt her face burn up as she thought about it. They already spent pretty much all of their free time together, even hanging out with the others practically joined at the hip. It wouldn't be too much of a change for her, but... "I'll need to talk to Peridot about it. I want to make sure she'll be okay with it. I love you Amethyst, but I can't exactly leave my best friend alone without checking with her first."

The green gem had a question herself when the large lazuli waddled into their home. "Hey Lapis! I was wondering how'd you feel about another roommate" two belches reverberated from Peridot's room. "Or two." Without saying a word, Lapis looked into her friend's room to see Yellow Pearl, a good 500 pounds of flab, and a near 400 pound Emerald, both clearly stuffed recently with crumbs coating their naked bodies.

Silently closing the door, Lapis turned to Peridot. "Amethyst actually asked me to move in with her so I wanted to make sure that you'd be okay with that. I was worried about you being lonely, but seeing as you're building a harem..." The green gem's face burned. "In that case, we'll still hang out, right? Just no more of your snoring at night?" Lapis hugged her friend. "Of course we'll still hang out. I'll still be your best friend. We just have to walk a little further to see each other, that's all." Peridot giggled at that. "More like waddle in your case." "My wings still work."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was fun moving her belongings into Amethyst's room. And by fun, Lapis meant watching her girlfriend jiggle around as she tried to carry stuff in around her fat while Garnet and Bismuth did all of the real work.

As the two finished getting everything settled, they cuddled up to each in their bed, bellies squishing together eliminating the need for blankets. "I love you Lapis." "I love you too."


End file.
